


[[tiff voice]] it must be party time

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Brotp, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: i rly lov jong2min“I’m gonna head down to the basement,” Taemin says to the room. He doesn’t look for Kibum to ask if it’s okay for him to go down into his basement alone because he doesn’t want to hear the ‘no.’ “There’s a party in my pants and everyone’s invited.”tumblrtwitter poll





	[[tiff voice]] it must be party time

Taemin sighs slowly through his nose for the seventh time in the past ten minutes. He’s bored. This is a nice party and all, chill and relaxing at Kibum’s place, but he’s getting tired of the people around him and he’s getting tired of watching everyone play Splatoon on the tv. There’s only so many squidkids he can be interested in before it all blurs into one repetitive boring mess of color. And there’s only so much idle smalltalk he can make with the other party guests around him. No one is drunk or high enough to be loud and funny and he’s too tired to have a real conversation with anyone.

He wants to go home, but Jinki is his ride and Jinki is nut deep in the game right now and Taemin doesn’t want to ruin his fun. Instead, he just sighs sleepily again from where he’s slouched in the corner of the couch. On the tv, the game ends and within half a minute another one has started, looking exactly the same as all of the other ones. Taemin scrunches his face up. He can’t take this anymore.

“Alright,” he announces, sticking his leg really far up and using the momentum of bringing it down to push himself off of the couch. He stands up, stretches his arms over his head, yawns wide. “I’m gonna head down to the basement,” he says to the room. He doesn’t look for Kibum to ask if it’s okay for him to go down into his basement alone because he doesn’t want to hear the ‘no.’ “There’s a party in my pants and everyone’s invited.”

And with that, he leaves, pushing his bangs out of his face as he steps over the carpet and down the hall to the staircase. He doesn’t know if anyone was even paying attention to him but he also doesn’t really care. He kind of just wants to lay on a couch on his own and be on his phone and not have to be around so many people.

Which is exactly what he does, once he gets down there; he flicks on Kibum’s fruity rainbow lamp in the corner and slouches himself onto the couch and the lumpy hand-knitted blanket thrown on top of it, one leg hooked over the back of the couch and the other almost falling off the seat. It smells like brownies and a citrusy scented candle down here, which isn’t exactly good, but it isn’t bad either, and it’s comforting in its familiarity. Holding his phone over his face, he lazily pokes open a game app and starts playing.

A few minutes in, he hears the door open at the top of the stairs and footsteps coming down. He looks away from his phone to see who it is. Could be Kibum, to come kick him out or supervise or whatever, or it could be Jinki to come take him home, or–

It’s Jonghyun, straightening his sweater with one hand and fixing his side part to be even with the other. When he sees Taemin watching he gives a little smile and a shy little wave.

“Hey,” he says quietly. He wiggles his hands into his pockets as he comes up to the couch. The different shades of light from Kibum’s lamp play over his face and turn him into a gay little rainbow mosaic, which is adorable. Taemin hums a little noise back and Jonghyun crouches down in front of him on the couch. “Were you serious, about the sex thing?” Jonghyun asks hesitantly. He puts one little hand on the edge of the couch, fingers gripping hopefully on the soft fabric. “Because, if you were joking, I’m down to just spoon instead.” He nods with his teeth digging into his bottom lip and Taemin exhales softly in amusement. Cute.

“Uh,” he says, and clicks his phone asleep. He wasn’t really trying or expecting to bang tonight but also, if he wasn’t down he wouldn’t have offered. He slips his phone into his pocket and spreads his legs a little wider. “Go for it, yeah,” he says.

“Nice,” Jonghyun breathes. He leans forward to peck Taemin’s lips once before he clambers onto the couch and between Taemin’s legs. Taemin hooks his calf around Jonghyun’s waist easily, reaching up to slip his arms around his neck and tug him down to kiss again. Jonghyun hums lazily against his mouth and slowly lowers himself down onto Taemin’s chest, his weight a comfortably heavy presence, his heartbeat mismatched against Taemin’s but still steady and warm.

Jonghyun has always been a good kisser, always been good at rubbing Taemin up and getting him all hot and breathy. It’s been a while since they last fricked but he’s easily proving that he hasn’t lost any of his skills in their time apart. His hands are warm and firm under Taemin’s shirt, pushing the fabric up, running over his stomach and chest and sides as his mouth lays wet kisses and bites over his neck. Taemin tips his head back against the arm of the couch and runs his fingers through Jonghyun’s hair slowly, hips rocking up against Jonghyun’s. Heck. This is nice.

After a minute, though, Jonghyun’s rubs and touches register in Taemin’s mind as the wrong kind. Not a bad kind, but just not right. They have something in them, something a little more forward focused than back focused. Not booty avoidant, but just not booty interested. Taemin suddenly remembers something about Jonghyun and gasps softly, papping his head gently.

“Hey,” he murmurs. Jonghyun hums to show he’s listening in between warm kisses peppered over Taemin’s chest. “I know you’ve been way more of a bottom lately,” Taemin says, “but I really feel like being fucked tonight instead of the other way around, so.”

“Oh,” Jonghyun says. He looks up at Taemin with hooded eyes for a moment before he nods. “Yeah, okay,” he says. He looks down again, bites Taemin’s skin softly, and slips his hands from where they were rubbing slow circles into Taemin’s thighs through his jeans to rest on his lower back instead, thumbs just dipping into his waistband. Taemin hisses at the almost booty touch and nods.

“Thanks,” he breathes. He always loves how considerate Jonghyun is about things like this. He wants a dick inside of him tonight and he’s excited for it to be Jonghyun’s. It’s always bliss to be fucked by Jonghyun, caring and attentive and possessive and just well. Taemin has never not enjoyed fricking him.

They spend the next while just making out still; they’re not really in any hurry to get to the fricking. Taemin has pushed Jonghyun up and sat himself comfortably into his lap. He has his hands very far up Jonghyun’s fuzzy sweater to feel him up slowly. He’s all soft skin and squishy tummy over firm muscles and Taemin can’t help the way his hands roam. He knows Jonghyun likes it too, if the way he tugs Taemin closer and plays with the button of his jeans means anything.

They’re just getting heavier into it, Jonghyun’s hand dipping into Taemin’s zipper, when Taemin hears the basement door opening again. He pauses in his attempts to suck a hickey just next to Jonghyun’s cute chest mole despite the awkward angle and sighs. Heck. That’s probably Kibum or Jinki for real this time.

“Ew, you,” Jonghyun mumbles, and Taemin can just tell from the tone of his voice that he has his face all scrunched up in that way he does. Hmm. Jonghyun likes Jinki and he wouldn’t dare say that to Kibum, so. Taemin lifts his head and cocks an amused brow when he finds that it’s Minho coming down the stairs. Of course. Jonghyun’s arch nemesis.

“Hi,” he hums, leaning his cheek against the side of Jonghyun’s head lazily. “Come to join my pants party?” he asks. Minho nods, smothering a yawn into his hand.

“A party within a party,” he says. “It’s meta.” Jonghyun snorts and Taemin grins at that. It’s not wrong. Minho comes up behind him and rubs his hands over Taemin’s shoulders, big and warm and soothing. “Plus you know I can never resist showing little Jongie up.” There’s a smirk in his voice that Taemin giggles at. He rests his chin on Jonghyun’s shoulder as Jonghyun huffs and tugs him closer, arms possessive around his waist.

“Like we’re not all too tired to do our whole fake dudebro jock rivalry thing, Choi,” he grumbles. Taemin drops a little kiss to his neck with an affirmative little hum. Normally he loves when they act all rough and grabby with him but right now he is extremely lazy and doesn’t want to deal with that. “Just fuck him good with me, okay?” Jonghyun says. His hands slides up Taemin’s back to poke at Minho’s wrists. Minho’s sleepy chuckle behind him feels warm in his chest.

“At the same time?” he asks, and he’s joking, but the words make Taemin’s skin tingle and his hips press forward against Jonghyun’s.

“Oh my god, please do,” he breathes. He wasn’t prepared for this at all and he hasn’t had two dicks inside of him since the last time these two got their hands on him, which was months ago, but he suddenly needs that now more than anything. They’re sleepy. They’ll go slow. It’ll be fine. Both Jonghyun and Minho laugh at his eagerness with quiet breaths. Minho’s hands fluff up into his hair and Jonghyun pushes him back gently to softly peck his lips. Then Taemin feels Jonghyun shift and move his leg, and then Minho hisses sharply and says “ow” in an extremely pouty voice.

“Go find Gwi’s condoms and shit,” Jonghyun orders. Minho huffs, but before he can reply Jonghyun is already kissing Taemin again, a wide smirk on his lips. Taemin reaches behind himself absently to pap Minho’s arm as a small comfort before he returns to his clinging around Jonghyun’s shoulders. This is going to be a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> #i rly like jong2min the original ot3   
> #jongho bein grumbly rivals and taem just chillin on both of them   
> #its Good nd wholesome   
> #they frick taem good and go slow and taem is just : ))))))))))))   
> #and when hes done and jongho are snuggling and taem is flopped out on both of them with jizzie on his tum   
> #jinki comes down to take him home like hey gremlin did u have fun and taems like : ) ye   
> #jongho just like pretending to h8 each other but are actually v v v soft and gay for each other   
> #everyone knows but they still like playing arch nemiseseseses anyway


End file.
